


Bands

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Comedy, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Strap-Ons, awkward refusal, dont drink and drive kids, drunk first time, kyouko gets drunk and drives, pretty fucking gay, she survives, thats what you said last time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cant find the 3rd chapter whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up drinks... smh

Wriggle lay on a leather couch, napping before the battle of the bands. She was almost falling off, but Mystia, her band mate, walked by with her Fender and kicked her lightly, waking her up.

 

"We're on in thirty minutes. Practice." Mystia said, flatly. She passed Wriggle her Ibanez. Wriggle blinked, sleepily, putting her guitar in her lap. She grabbed a pick from the table by the couch and began idly strumming.

 

"But what if my hands get tired?" She asked, leaning the guitar up against the table.

 

"We'll deal." Kyouko replied, walking in to the room. The band Choujuu Gigaku was started by Mystia and Kyouko, but Wriggle had joined later. The name meant The Birds and The Beasts, **according** to Kyouko. When Mystia asked Wriggle to join, she agreed. Wriggle was happy to join. Wriggle, being androgynous, was able to pass as any gender stereotype, and she had a lower type of voice, which Kyouko thought was a nice contrast to Mystia's and her own. She could play guitar well, too. Kyouko would sing occasionally, but she mostly played drums, and was pretty good.

 

* * *

 

Momiji was pumped for the battle of the bands. Her, Aya, and Nitori had a band and were looking to win. The band Tengu Trash, even though it was only two tengu and one kappa, was a semi-new band, that the Gensokyo University had just started to recognize. Aya had heard gossip about their rival band. Choujuu Gigaku was supposedly really good. The thought made her ears lower a little and her tail stop wagging. But Aya saw this and walked over, grinning goofily and flicking Momiji's tail back and forth. She sat down in the chair near the back of the couch where Momiji sat. Momiji had decided to sit on top of the couch. Aya rested her chin on her hand, playing more with Momiji's tail.

 

"What's wrong, White Wolf?" Aya chuckled, that chuckle that Momiji loved so very much.

 

"What if this band beats us?" Momiji said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"Don't get cold paws now." Aya said, taking Momiji's ears in her fingers and raising them.

 

"Guys! We're on in five minutes!" Nitori burst through the door, as Momiji had just caught a whiff of peace and bliss.

 

"We're first!?" Aya cried, grabbing her drumsticks. Momiji followed her, grabbing her electric guitar. The three hurried out to set up.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wriggle was about to sleep again when she felt Mystia sit on her stomach. "Fucking hell!" Wriggle cried, turning over and falling off of the couch, landing with a thump and with a certain night sparrow laying lopsidedly on top of her.

 

"Ouch, what the hell?" Mystia asked, rubbing her head as it had slipped right into the table.

 

"You sat on me!" Wriggle cried, throwing her hands up and then helping her band mate up.

 

"The other band finished. Let's go!" Kyouko said, pumping one fist in the air.

 

* * *

 

 

As their last song ended, Wriggle and Mystia interlocked their hands, pressing their noses together. Their last note almost completely sounded like the same pitch, which was amazing to the audience.

 

"Thank you." Kyouko cried, to the clapping audience. She tapped Wriggle's and Mystia's shoulders, nodding to the backstage. Wriggle had Mystia's hand in her's, as she looked to the audience, smiling and waving before grabbing her guitar. They left the stage.

 

"Your singing was spot on." Mystia said, pulling Wriggle close to her.

 

"Yours too." Wriggle said, breathlessly. They both were getting caught up in the moment, Wriggle put her hands on Mystia's face, and the two leaned closer. Wriggle felt her back hit the wall, as Mystia stood a bit on her toes to align their mouths. Wriggle was a little surprised, but her eyes slowly closed, when she started feeling good. The whole band had met their first year of high school, and they now had just started the second year of University. Kyouko was twenty-one, Wriggle was twenty-two, and Mystia was twenty-two as well. Mystia felt her wings being stroked gently by Wriggle's slim fingers. She put her hands on Wriggle's shoulders, keeping Wriggle close.

 

"Guys, do that later." Kyouko sighed, pulling them off each other. She sweatdropped, packing up their instruments.

 

"Alright, let's go..." Mystia whispered, nibbling on one of Wriggle's earlobes. The two ran off, hand in hand, leaving Kyouko to clean up, again.

 

"Guys. Guys!" She cried.

 

* * *

 

 

Wriggle slammed the door behind her and Mystia, breathing heavily.

 

"Mysty..." She said, grabbing something from her travel bag. A double ended strap-on. "Mysty... Now..." She murmured, caressing Mystia's collarbone with her fingers.

 

"Mmnf!" Mystia murmured, into the kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mysty..!" Wriggle cried, as she thrusted the strap-on into Mystia, quickly.

 

"Haaa..!" Mystia moaned, gripping onto Wriggle's hands fiercely, intertwining their fingers.

 

"I can feel you move..!" Wriggle said, leaning into Mystia. The room was filled with heavy breathing and sexual sounds, moans, groans, and calls of the other's name. "Mysty..!" Wriggle cried, letting herself go. "I love you..." She smiled, warmly and weakly. "Do you love me?"

 

"Yeah!" Mystia replied, moaning into Wriggle's ear. "I love yooouuzz..!" She couldn't finish, for she cried out in ecstasy. Through heavy breaths, Mystia smiled. "Wriggle... That was... amazing..." She said, keeping Wriggle in the same place by wrapping her arms around Wriggle's underarms, clutching her shoulders. Wriggle breathed into her neck, smiling as well.

 

"Yeah..." She whispered. "Why do you carry a strap-on in your suitcase though?" Mystia asked, giggling.

 

"You never know..." Wriggle shrugged, pulling the toy off and wiping it off. She felt around for a light switch, finding one and flicking it on. The two were in a small instrument closet, where the band's stuff was stored. It was cramped, dark, and risky. Which is why they had Kyouko stand outside and watch the door. Kyouko had eventually gotten bored, and started to listen to loud music in her earbuds, frowning. When the door was pushed open by a disheveled Wriggle and Mystia, she was startled.

 

"Have fun?' She asked, flatly and sarcastically. She paused and looked at her phone, which buzzed with a reminder, and sighed.

 

"The winners of the battle were that new band." She scoffed.

 

* * *

 

 

Momiji sighed, looking at her message screen.

 

**MESSAGE FROM KYOUKO-- We both didn't win huh, lol. Wanna take tha bands out 4 a drink?**

**MESSAGE FROM MOMIJI-- sure**

 

Kyouko smiled.

 

"Guys, pack up. We're going to The Clinic." When the others looked at her, confused, she rephrased. "The bar." The other two nodded. The Clinic was a gay-friendly bar, in the middle of the Gensokyo campus. It got a lot of business that way, for the university was very accepting of any identity or orientation. The two bands met up outside of the school's main building, laughing and joking. Then they split up to load up their instruments into their cars.

 

"Let's go!" Kyouko high-fived Momiji, sliding into her car's drivers seat.

 

"I'll get in the back!" Wriggle said, jumping into the back.

 

"Before we go there, we should drop our cars off, because, what if we get, like, super drunk?" Aya laughed.

 

"Good idea!" Momiji said, wagging her tail. Mystia and Wriggle giggled in the backseat, whispering to each other.

 

"Nitori can ride with us!" Kyouko said.

 

"Cool." Nitori replied, hopping in next to Kyouko.

 

"Leave the lovebirds alone together!" Wriggle murmured to Mystia, who giggled with her. They got to the campus building, dropping their cars off and walking, slowly, to the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

"Would you really call this place a bar, or would you call it a... a.... like a club?" Wriggle asked, with Mystia leaning on her arm.

 

"Yeah..." Aya slurred, leaning on Momiji's shoulder, making Momiji red. Aya ordered a plate of Goosebumps, (vodka, peach schnapps, and blueberry schnapps). Momiji took one, and Aya took one. They linked their arms and downed the drink in the other's hand.

 

"Mm." Aya said, happily. "Can I have another Liquid Viagra?" Wriggle asked the bartender, who cocked an eyebrow. Mystia giggled.

 

"Yeah, got it." She said, her cigarette lighting by a flame from her finger.

 

"Thanks... Mo-koo-oh..." Wriggle replied, looking at the bartender's small name tag, that seemed to be a little hazy.

 

"Ooh! Ooh! I want a Thing #4!" Mystia said, tugging on Wriggle's sleeve.

 

"One Thing #4, and a Liquid Viagra." Mokou said, shaking up the liquids and poring them fancifully. She set down two napkins on the counter, puffing smoke out of her nose. She then put the drinks down, entering them into a register. "Here ya go." She said, flatly. Wriggle downed her drink quickly, and started to take part in the plate of shots. Mystia sipped at hers, before looking at it, her eyes wide, and drank the rest quickly, wiping her mouth.

 

"Mysty, Mysty." Wriggle sang. "Mysty, Mysty, Mysty..." She looked at a random space on the counter. "Another plate of Goosebumps?" She asked Mokou, hiccuping.

 

"I'll give you one shot, but I think you've had quite enough, and your friends over there, too." Wriggle looked to Aya, Momiji, Nitori, Kyouko, and Mystia.

 

"Hmp." Wriggle made a noise, crossing her arms before downing the shot.

 

"You're done, and it's on your, uuh, campus credit." Mokou said, wiping off a cup.

 

"Thanks.." Wriggle said, planting her palm on the table and standing up. She almost fell, but she got over to one of the couches in the lounge, before collapsing onto Mystia's legs. She lay there, staring into space.

 

"Aya..." Momiji said, pulling Aya's chin with one hand. "Ayaaaaa..." Aya was talking about various techy things with Nitori. "Paay attention to meee..." Her ears drooped in loneliness. She climbed onto Aya, curling up on Aya's lap. Aya looked down, startled.

 

"Momiji..?" She asked, scratching her head. "Whaddaya doing?" She asked.

 

"Pay attention to meeee..." Momiji droned, sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

 

"Good doggy!" Aya teased, rubbing Momiji's stomach.

 

"Do it more..!" Momiji murmured, smiling and sticking her arms up like a begging dog.

 

"Good dog...! Good Momiji!" Aya said, scratching Momiji's belly under her shirt, making Momiji shut her eyes in bliss.

 

"Oh, god..." Momiji mumbled. "That's gooood..." Her leg shook.

 

"Is it?" Aya asked, smiling.


	2. Chapter Two

"Is it?" Aya asked, smiling.

 

"Yeaaah..." Momiji breathed. 

 

 

"Good little wolf.." Aya said, nuzzling her cheek on Momiji's belly. 

 

 

"Aaaahh... Aya-saan..." Momiji whispered, her leg still shaking but her arms going limp. 

 

 

"Ppbbbfft..." Aya blew into Momiji's belly button, making Momiji laugh. 

 

 

"Why do I feel that I'm the only sober one?" Nitori asked, looking over the musicians. 

 

 

"No." Mystia said. "I'm good enough to drive." She got up, sending Wriggle to the floor, and walked a straight line. 

 

 

"What seems to be the officer, problem?" Wriggle babbled, dizzily. "I fine am." She wasn't even that drunk, but she was still mixing up her words. 

 

 

"Arf arf!" Kyouko giggled, rolling onto her stomach. 

 

 

"Doggstyle..." Wriggle chuckled. "Woof!" She said, suggestively raising her eyebrows at Mystia. 

 

 

"Well, we should get the cars, because Wriggle, face it. You can't **really** walk when you're even a little bit buzzed." Mystia said, putting her hands on her hips. 

 

 

"Nooo!" Wriggle frowned. She got up, shakily. She walked around, successfully, but in the process she looked like an idiot. "You see!?" 

 

 

"I'm getting one of them, so I'll be back. Don't kill yourselves." Nitori said, facepalming. 

 

 

"We'll be back." Mystia said, as the two who were most sober started for the doors. 

 

 

"Have a good time." Wriggle said, her face hitting the couch directly, as she had gotten up to lay there. Her antennae were in their normal position, however the ends were kinked up a little. 

 

 

"Doggstyle..." Momiji whispered to Aya, as Aya rubbed her stomach. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mystia and Nitori walked back to the dorm apartments. 

 

 

"You don't think Wriggle's too buzzed?" Nitori asked, raising her eyebrow. 

 

 

"Nope. I've seen her drunk, this is nothing." Mystia said, her hands in her pocket and her wings folded up. 

 

 

"Hmm." Nitori replied, slipping the key into one of the car doors. Mystia got into the other car, a jeep. While Nitori drove ahead of her in a Toyota Tacoma with a bed cover, that kept her band's stuff protected. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on, guys." Nitori said, pulling Momiji by the arm. 

 

 

"One more belly rub!" Momiji replied putting her arms out to Aya, who was slowly walking towards the truck. She got into the bed of the truck, pulling Momiji in with her. 

 

 

"It's more comfortable in here!" Aya slurred, the top of her body hovering over Momiji. She flopped down next to her, stretching out. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on, Wriggle!" Mystia groaned, pushing Wriggle off of her into the back seat. "Kyouko, are you good to drive?" She asked, as Kyouko climbed into the drivers seat. "Whatever. It's not that far." She sighed, climbing into the back with Wriggle. 

 

She looked over Wriggle, who was staring ahead at the back of a seat. "Put your seatbelt on. I don't want you falling into an airbag by mistake." Mystia sweatdropped, leaning over to buckle it for Wriggle. 

 

"But it's too tight!" Wriggle complained, pulling on the strip of fabric. She squirmed.

 

"Fine." Mystia said, pulling Wriggle into her lap, undoing the seatbelt. 

 

"Yay!" Wriggle replied, giggling. She poked Mystia's nose. "Boop!" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aya felt her hand become enveloped in warmth. 

 

 

"Aya..?" Momiji asked, into the dim light of the truck. 

 

 

"Hmm?" Aya murmured, looking over to see that Momiji was looking at her, her red eyes glowing softly.

 

 

"I like your eyes." Momiji stated. She gazed into Aya's orange orbs. 

 

 

"Me too." Aya mumbled. 

 

 

"I love you... Aya!" Momiji murmured, slurring her speech a little bit. 

 

 

It was a moment, before Momiji kissed Aya, kneeling on her and keeping herself up with her forearms. It took Aya a moment to realize what was going on. 

 

 

"Mm!" Momiji made a noise into the kiss, as Aya let her tongue into her mouth.

 

 

Momiji felt Aya's hands roam over her body, and she deepened the kiss by putting her tongue against Aya's, pushing and pulling on it, sometimes their lips disconnected, but their tongues always intermingled. 

 

 

"Mm, Momi- Momiji..!" Aya moaned, softly, as Momiji's hand went up Aya's skirt, caressing her inner thigh. "...God! Momiji..Haahf..!" She cried as Momiji nipped her neck, putting her other hand on Aya's chin. Momiji's tail wagged, furiously. 

 

 

"You smell **so** good..." Momiji whispered into Aya's neck. 

 

 

 

Nitori opened up the truck bed. She made an angry noise at the two. " **Please** do that somewhere else." She said, making Momiji curl her tail in between her legs and put her ears down. 

 

 

The two scurried away into the dorm apartments. 

 

 

"Gettin' it on!" Wriggle cried, winking at Mystia and giggling. Mystia laughed. "Like don-kay kong!" The two erupted into fits of laughter. 

 

 

"Their both virgins too." Nitori chuckled, winking. 

 

 

"Eew!" Kyouko erupted into laughter, rolling around in the front seat. 

 

 

"You're a virgin, Kyouko." Mystia said, flatly. 

 

 

"Australia!" Kyouko blurted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Aya..! Open the door quicker!" Momiji cried, tugging on Aya's shirt. 

 

 

"I'm trying..!" Aya whispered, her hands fumbling with the key, dropping it a few times. 

 

 

They finally got the door open, and Momiji shut it behind them, quickly. Aya crashed her lips against Momiji's, letting Momiji feel every inch of her body, making pleasureful noises into the kiss. Aya opened her mouth, letting Momiji have full control of her tongue and lips. 

 

 

"Hold on..." Aya whispered, breathlessly. She got up to go to the other side of the room, which was Nitori's. She sifted around in a drawer, until she found what she was looking for. "Bingo!" She said, smiling. 

 

 

"Ayaaa..." Momiji moaned, as Aya came back and let Momiji resume her work on Aya's body. 

 

 

Momiji put her hand on Aya's inner thigh, drawing out a small moan. 

 

 

"I love yoou..!" Aya moaned, leaning down to put her body on Momiji's. 

 

 

Momiji rolled Aya's t-shirt off, and pulled her skirt off. Aya kept kissing Momiji, as her hands unbuttoned Momiji's shirt, pulling it off of her arms and tossing it to the floor. 

 

 

"Mmn..." Momiji tilted her head into the kiss, her ears drooping in pleasure. 

 

 

Momiji's brown jeans were next, and they slid off of her legs. Momiji kicked them off. 

 

 

"Can we do it now..!?" Aya cried, as Momiji fondled her nipple with one hand and got dangerously close to her slit with the other. "Nng! Momiji..!" She moaned, into Momiji's ear as she felt herself being stroked in her most sensitive part. 

 

 

"Ayaaa..." Momiji groaned into Aya's neck, grinding against her. 

 

 

Momiji took off Aya's bra and panties, and Aya took off Momiji's sports bra and underwear, leaving the two completely naked. Aya picked up the toy and handed it to Momiji, who was breathing heavily and looking down at Aya. 

 

 

Momiji brought the toy up to her mouth, lubricating it with her tongue. 

 

 

"That's really hot..." Aya whispered, anchoring her hands on Momiji's shoulders. 

 

 

Momiji positioned the dildo at Aya's entrance. "I'm gonna do it..." She slurred, pushing the tip into Aya, but not penetrating her. 

 

 

"Mmnf!" Aya bit her lip. Momiji nibbled one of Aya's pointed ears, playfully. 

 

 

Momiji suddenly pushed the toy halfway in, making Aya cry out in surprised pleasure. Because of the alcohol in their systems, Aya didn't feel the pain of having her hymen broken.

 

 

"Aya..!" Momiji cried, as she lowered herself painfully onto the toy. 

 

 

The two lay there for a second, getting used to the feeling, before Aya clasped Momiji's fingers in her own and rolled them over so that she was on top. 

 

 

"Aya... Aya..!" Momiji murmured, starting to move her hips. Aya moved her's as well, making the toy go in deeper. 

 

 

"It's so big..!" Aya cried, pulling herself up and down. She put her hands flat on Momiji's chest, grabbing her breasts. 

 

 

Momiji cried out and put her hands on Aya's hips, moving her around. Aya leaned down and kissed Momiji, running her tongue over Momiji's sharp teeth. 

 

 

Aya cringed as she felt herself release, crying out Momiji's name in bliss. 

 

 

Momiji felt herself clench several times before releasing as well. Her head went limp, and she huffed. 

 

 

Aya rolled off of the already sleeping Momiji, and took the toy out, putting it on a bedside table; she wrapped the blanket around herself and fell asleep, quickly. Both of the tengu were almost knocked out. Momiji had her limbs stretched out and was snoring loudly. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_(Go back to the part where Momiji and Aya rush off)_ **

****

Wriggle dragged Mystia into her dorm apartment, flopping down on the couch and dragging Mystia down with her. 

 

 

"Mm..! Wriggle, no!" Mystia mumbled, in between kisses. 

 

 

"Mm!" Wriggle replied, putting her hands on Mystia's face. 

 

 

"Wriggle." Mystia said, keeping Wriggle's face away with her hand. 

 

 

"Fine.." Wriggle sighed, leaning against Mystia's chest. 

 

 

"You taste like vodka." Mystia said, stroking Wriggle's hair and holding her close. 

 

 

"Mhm..." Wriggle replied, hazily. She leaned up and kissed Mystia again, pushing her nose against Mystia's. 

 

 

"Wriggle!" Mystia said, widening her eyes. "Not tonight!" She said, crossly. 

 

 

Wriggle buried her head in Mystia's chest again, mumbling sadly and incoherently. Mystia began idly playing with Wriggle's antennae, and Wriggle made little gasps. Mystia started to hum something, lightly. 

 

 

"You know why you can't do this." Mystia whispered. "Because you remember last time, you woke up and felt so bad about doing it while you were drunk." She stroked Wriggle's ears. 

 

 

"Yeah... but..." Wriggle started. 

 

 

"That's what you said last time." Mystia said, kissing the top of Wriggle's head, and the top of each antenna, softly. 

 

 

Wriggle just groaned and sighed. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_(Now it's normal)_ **

****

Nitori leaned on her truck. Kyouko was next to her. They stood in silence. 

 

 

"So, anyone interesting in your life?" Kyouko asked, shrugging.

 

 

"Yeah." Nitori smiled. "She's really cute. Obsessed with ribbons, but I love her." 

 

 

"That's good." Kyouko said, wagging her tail. 

 

 

"What about you?" Nitori asked, forgetting that Kyouko was a little buzzed. 

 

 

"Yeah." Kyouko sighed, smiling. "Look at this..!" She pulled out her phone, looking through her photos. She pulled up on of a blue haired girl with two different colors of eyes. One red, one blue. The picture showed them smiling and holding up two fingers in a 'V' sign. 

 

 

"She's cute. What's her name?" Nitori asked. 

 

 

"Kogasa." Kyouko replied. 

 

 

Nitori pulled up a picture. "That's Hina. I think I'm in love with her." The picture showed a green haired girl smiling, surprised at the camera, as if Nitori had taken a surprise picture. 

 

 

"Mm." Kyouko replied. 

 

 

"So you are indeed a virgin?" Nitori asked, raising her eyebrows. 

 

 

"Yup! Kogasa too, I think!" Kyouko cried. "Pride!" She jumped up and down a couple times. She rubbed her head. "I regret jumping." She said, flatly. 

 

 

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sheets." Nitori said. "We should check on the rest in the morning." She opened the door and shut it behind her, leaving Kyouko alone.

 

 

"I'm drunk... too..." Kyouko said, slowly. She left into the hallway. 

 

 


End file.
